We Met on a Rainy Day
by CherishedLuv05
Summary: They may have been best friends for years, but they truly didn't meet until a rainy day in December.


My Dearest Hermione,

You have been my best friend for many years.

But I truly met you on a rainy day.

Do you remember?

It was in December.

You asked Ron and I for help.

To find you the perfect Christmas Tree.

But Ron couldn't make it.

Thank God.

You looked angry and told me I was late.

I smiled and apologized.

You grabbed my hand.

My heart raced.

You showed me a tall tree and asked my opinion.

I thought it was too green.

You rolled your eyes, and bought it anyway.

Then the thunder came.

The rain poured down.

We got soaked.

We apparated to your house.

I helped you carry the tree inside.

We decorated it.

You went to make popcorn.

But you slipped on a puddle of water.

And you sprained your knee.

I had to help you up to your bed.

That's when I couldn't resist anymore.

I kissed you.

You were shocked.

But you kissed me back.

Kissing you was all I wanted to do.

So I did.

We made love for the first time.

It was wonderful.

All day I was thankful.

That Ron couldn't make it that day.

I spent two nights at your house.

You made me a very happy man.

I loved you very much.

And told you every change I got.

A beautiful year passed.

Then I bought a diamond ring.

I apparated to your house.

And got down on one knee.

I asked you to be my wife.

You started to cry.

I was scared.

But you told me they were happy tears.

Then you said yes.

The sun shined on our wedding day.

It felt like a fairy tale.

You looked beautiful.

As your father walked you down the isle.

You had a beautiful dress.

Beautiful hair.

Gorgeous smile.

You took my hand.

Then said I do.

And promised to be mine forever.

You became Mrs. Potter.

We went to Miami for our honeymoon.

We hardly left the bedroom.

When we returned to London.

We bought a house together.

I started a new job with the Auror department.

As you worked hard to create the S.P.E.W department.

I remember how Ron mocked you.

It made you mad.

You would furrow your brow and purse your lips.

I thought you looked cute when you got angry.

It made me want to kiss you.

Then Kinglsey Shacklebolt want to make me head of the department.

In Italy.

I talked to you about it.

You refused to leave England.

We got into a fight.

And you stormed out of the house.

I was scared our marriage was over.

But you came back the next day.

We had make up sex.

Three times.

I decided I wouldn't take the job in Italy.

It was a once in a life time opportunity.

But you're better.

Because you are my life.

Then you told me you were pregnant.

I was surprised.

But so happy.

Every month I watched you get bigger.

And bigger.

Until you thought you were the size of a house.

I was there for everything.

Food cravings.

Healer appointments.

Back massages.

Foot rubs.

And then your water broke.

We went to St. Mungo's.

You were in labor for thirteen hours.

I held your hand.

And told you how much I loved you.

Then you brought Amy into the world.

I held her in my arms and my heart exploded with love for her.

But something went wrong.

You lost too much blood.

The Healers tried everything.

You died.

I wanted to die too.

Part of me did die.

I cried for you.

I wanted you back so much.

But life went on.

I had to for her.

Amy.

She was all I had left of you.

As time went on she grew.

She learned to crawl.

To walk.

To talk.

She had your thick bushy hair.

And brown eyes.

Before I knew it she started Hogwarts.

She is smart like you.

She came in top of all her classes.

She always wanted to know about you.

I told her everything.

But she always wanted more.

Last week was her sixteenth birthday.

Sixteen years without you.

I took her to a Quidditch match.

England verses Australia.

It rained that day.

Ron and Luna came too.

Then I saw it.

Amy sitting in the bleachers with Ron's son Jordan.

They were holding hands.

Staring into each others eyes.

Then they kissed.

Did I mention it was raining?

It reminded me of us.

How we began.

Nineteen years ago on a rainy day.

I think of all the things you are missing.

Amy's life.

It breaks my heart.

I miss you.

I long for the day when I can finally join you.

But for now our daughter needs me.

She keeps me going.

I hope that wherever you are you can read this.

And that you are always with me.

Love Harry

P.S. Amy O.W.L. results are in.

All O's.

It's raining again today.

The End


End file.
